


q&a

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Joking Around, Teasing, feast spoilers, half-sided identity reveal, post feast, well... semi spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: chat noir has one question on his mind, one that marinette can't get away from answering.





	q&a

**Author's Note:**

> haha it is 1:57am how we doin did y'all clean ur clown masks after watching feast and not getting any marichat because BOY did i!!!!

Marinette was starting to grow fond of Chat’s nighttime visits. In the beginning, she had been cautious, worried any close contact would wind up with a slip of the tongue and an identity reveal she wanted no part in. Or, perhaps he had caught onto her everyday persona, and was inching his way towards exposing her, pointed finger in the night and a declaration she wouldn’t be able to work around. 

After a while, however, it became clear it was none of those things. Chat Noir simply wanted company during the night, a voice besides his own to occupy the space between sunset and sunrise. And even though she had her reservations, they quickly dropped like flies once she realized the opportunity that had risen, the chance to speak to him without the stress of an akuma in the air.

He was, however, quite the nuisance when he wanted to be.

“So, who’s your favorite superhero?” Chat asks, sitting on the railing and looking down at her with the gaze someone only up to mischief would hold.

Scoffing, Marinette turned away, eyes resting on her potted plants. “You just want me to say you.”

The grin on his face never looked wider. “Is it that obvious?”

“Clear as day.”

Chat laughs, the kind that makes him almost lose his balance and fall back. He catches himself before it occurs though, and in one fluid movement gets off the railing, legs quick as they found ground beneath them. Now, he was standing next to Marinette and placing his own arms down on the railing, shoulder bumping hers as he did so.

“Any hero on the tip of your tongue?” he asks, and it’s a question practically _itching_ for the response, one that rivaled an expectant teacher’s.

Marinette decides she has time to entertain him with, ready to tease him until he was near begging her to say his name. Putting a finger to her lips, she pretends to think, if only for a second.

“Well,” Marinette starts off, “I don’t think I can say Ladybug. That’d be rude, wouldn’t it?”

“You can say any superhero you’d like. But,” Chat interjects, holding out his hands, “that doesn’t mean I won’t convince you there’s a much better option, one practically under your nose. Or, should I say above?”

“That was low,” she mutters.

“Or high.”

Marinette bumps his shoulder in a gentle warning, ignoring the way he chuckled at the action. No, she would not buy into his short jokes tonight. Running through the list of heroes she had given miraculouses to over the months, she landed on one, illusions and deception that morphed into reality.

“How about… Rena Rouge?”

“She’s good,” Chat says. “But, not as good as a certain cat.”

“Okay. Carapace?” Marinette quirks a brow. He was their best defense, and one of the best protectors when an attack needed him.

“He’s wicked, I’ll give you that.”

“But?” Marinette asks, knowing there was more to the sentence, more than he was waiting to continue on with.

“But does he have moves like me?”

Marinette snorts, a loud one that arrives unprompted. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me, right?”

“I’m a good dancer!” he exclaims, loud enough it causes a dog to bark down the street. Lowering his voice, he repeats himself. “I… I _am_ a good dancer.”

“I’ll see it when I believe it,” Marinette replies, enjoying the way his nose scrunched up and looked absolutely irritated at her. Taking a quick step to the side, she dodged a shoulder bump and laughed at the way he practically lunged at air. With a yelp, he fell towards her, nearly bringing the two to the ground until she grabs hold on him.

“I’m going to tell Ladybug you’re bullying me,” Chat declares once he’s sustained some form of balance, even while his hands are still locked onto her in an attempt to stay upright.

“Go ahead,” she responds. “I bet she won’t do a thing about it.”

He groans, tossing his head back. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ her favorite civilian.”

“Why? Jealous?” Marinette asks, smirk growing on her face. She feels herself rising up on her toes to challenge him, hoping the tone in her voice, taunting and confident, will add on the dearly needed centimeters she lacks physically.

“I’m not jealous,” Chat says, shaking his head at her. “Not as long as I hear you name your favorite superhero, of course. Right answers only this time.”

“And who’s the right answer?” she asks, blinking up at him and holding back a smile, enjoying her antics far too much.

“Well, to give you a hint,” Chat pauses for dramatic effect, “their name ends with ‘Noir.’”

“Noir?”

“Yep. Any guesses?”

The idea comes quickly, a bold one she feels pride at thinking up. Leaning as far up as she can until she’s a mere few breaths away, Marinette says her answer.

“Banana Noir.”

The effect is immediate, Chat recoiling and removing his hands from her in a flash. He looks at her, mouth opening and closing in rapid succession before he finally settles to keep it closed.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asks, leaning an elbow on the railing. She knew it’d rile him up and bet he hadn’t thought of that name being used, a loophole he hadn’t expected. Oh, how she wished Chat could see the look on his own face right now, as if he was suddenly seeing a whole new world in front of him.

“B-Banana Noir?” he finally repeats, with a stutter Marinette hadn’t pictured coming from Chat Noir of all people.

Tilting her head ever so slightly, Marinette looked him straight in the eyes as she answered, “He counts, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, but…” He stops himself.

“But what, Chat?” she asks, biting back the urge to roll her eyes. He was certainly dramatic tonight, that was for sure. Was he going to cut in with some joke about bananas slipping up on the job or something, or maybe a pun about how unap_peeling_ they were?

“But,” he finally continues, “there’s maybe only a handful of people who know about Banana Noir.”

Marinette froze, arm going limp on the railing. He was right. Alya hadn’t recorded the akuma attack that night, and no news stations had any confirmed sources about what occurred. There had been maybe four people she could recall who had up close contact with Banana Noir.

Sabrina’s dad. That bus driver who helped them. Master Fu. And…

“Ladybug,” Chat says, voice growing louder. “You’re- “

Marinette stops him before he can finish that thought, pushing herself off the railing and pressing a finger firmly to his lips. She stares him directly in the eyes, almost burning a hole with her gaze.

“Not a word,” she says, voice low and commanding. “Not. A. Word.”

Chat nods. Listens for all of one minute, two if she counted slow enough. And, as she expected, opened his mouth again.

“Can I just say one thing?” he asks, mouth moving against her finger, perhaps the first direct contact with his lips that both would remember this time around. Marinette feels herself go red at the realization, but tosses any flustered feelings out in order to focus.

For a brief second, her eyes flicker over to her bedroom hatch, wondering if she could attempt a quick run-and-duck before he got his claws on her again. She could maybe achieve it, and with the lock on there would be no way he could get in unless he was up for calling up Cataclysm in the dead of night.

She decides against it after a moment, sighing. It’d do no good for that to cause such ruckus, and especially not while Tikki was already asleep. No, the least she could do was offer Chat the chance to voice his thoughts and plan for later, see what her partner had to say on this sudden revelation.

Tentatively, she moved her finger back.

“What is it?”

“Ladybug’s _my_ favorite superhero, you know. Can I hear yours?”

Marinette realizes it would’ve been worth the effort to attempt running into her room if it meant she would be free from his stupid question, a question that doesn’t get answered until he’s a few minutes away from detransforming and forced to bid her goodnight.

Still, it’s an answer, and one Chat brags about on their next patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr


End file.
